


Not Alone

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ Styles never saw Chris Jericho's betrayal coming. Luckily, AJ has some friends who would go above and beyond to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So... that betrayal was pretty tough. I'm going to do my best to remain positive though and what better way to remain positive than to write a little fic?

An alarm clock blared in the room, letting AJ know that it was 7 in the morning. It didn't really matter what time it was. The events of the night played on repeat over and over in AJ's mind. He couldn't even remember it, he had to watch the replay. All he could remember was helping Chris up after their loss against the New Day. The sickness in his stomach reminded him that trying to drink a problem away only made the problem worse. AJ reached up and knocked the clock onto the floor, that was one way of turning it off. He layed there, looking up at the ceiling, much like he had done all night. The tears that soaked into the pillow had dried by now. Why did this happen? What caused Chris to turn on AJ? What did he do that caused all of this? 2016 has been kicking his ass so far, first Bullet Club betrayed him then Chris. AJ could understand why Bullet Club did what they did, Kenny explained it to him. It was the beginning of a new chapter in everyone's lives. But Chris? He shook his head and reached for his phone. There were a lot of texts but he skipped over him. There were 5 voicemails, the most recent one about half a hour ago. He started with the oldest voicemail.

"AJ, hey man..." Christian's voice played from the phone speaker. "I'm really sorry for what happened. Whenever you get a chance, can you give me a call? Thanks." AJ reached over to a small notebook and scribbled down a reminder to give Christian a call before heading to the next voicemail.

"Hey, it's been a while, AJ." Bobby? AJ hadn't heard from him in what feels like forever. They've exchanged texts back and forth from time to time but they haven't actually talked in a while. "I saw what happened and... you didn't deserve it. If you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call, okay? Oh, and don't beat yourself up over it too much, alright?" Another reminder was written down in the notebook. Who was next?

"Hey, AJ..." Kenny's voice was enough to make AJ's heart skip a beat. They had grown distant since the events of New Year Dash. "I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from but... I saw what happened and I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I still love you and seeing you in pain... it hurts so much... Please give me a call or text me, please." AJ bit his bottom lip, Kenny still loved him? He went to the next voicemail.

"AJ... I know this is really hard for you... I can only imagine how you're feeling... You're not alone... There are people here who care about you... I know you're not one to just sleep through problems... Please, at least respond so I know you're not harming yourself..." Kenny again, he sounded more worried than the last voicemail. There was only one voicemail left, the most recent one.

"Babe... I'm really worried for you..." Kenny's voice was shaky. "Sorry... I don't really know what I can do to help.... But I'm going to do my best, I promise you that... I don't know how long it will take.... I don't care if I have to tear down all the borders between companies, I don't care if I have to fight everyone... I'm coming to help you..." Kenny took another breath to collect himself. "I'm sending some help right now and... You probably don't want to see him but please trust me... I need you to trust me... Help is on the way." AJ tried to fight back the tears in his eyes. A knock on the door distracted AJ.

"Door's open, you can come in." AJ placed the notebook down and sat up on the bed. Xavier walked in with two bags. "He-- What... what are you doing here?" Xavier walked over and set the bags on the bed.

"Just here to help." Xavier smiled, handing AJ a bottle of water. "You might need that. There's plenty more in the bag." He reached in the other bag and pulled out a Game Boy Advance and some games, handing it to AJ. "So... uh, would it be cool if I hang out for the day? Just wanna make sure you'll be alright."

"Uh.... Yeah... I think it'd be nice if you stayed." AJ forced himself to laugh as he looked at the games. "These are all my favorites..." Xavier sat down on the bed beside AJ. "Wow... I... Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, but you might want to thank Christian, Bobby, and Kenny." Xavier looked at his phone for a second, sending a text.

"You got a hold of them?"

"Well... they got a hold of me. Christian was talking to Bobby and then sent me a list of some things to get you. Then Kenny gave me a call and suggested that I get you the games." Xavier smiled. "They really care about you, AJ. And you're lucky most stores open early! I've been up since 5:30 running around and getting stuff."

"AAAAAAAAA JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ STYLESSSSSSSSSSSSS! DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR!!!!" Big E and Kofi walked into the room, startling AJ.

AJ looked at them. "I.... you guys wanna hang out too?" He couldn't help but smile.

Xavier stretched some before getting up. "How about we go get some breakfast? I don't know about you, but we didn't get anything to eat yet today."

"Sounds fine by me, don't know how much I'll be able to eat though. Something better than nothing, right?" AJ laughed. Whatever Kenny, Christian, and Bobby had suggested, it was a lot better then what he originally had planned for the day. He could look on the bright side. Even if things weren't perfect, he still had friends who are there for him and it seems he'd be making more of those friends today.


End file.
